1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to vibratory separators and shale shakers, and, in certain particular aspects, to multi-deck separators and shakers with flow diffusers for diffusing fluid flowing from an upper deck to a lower deck.
2. Description of Related Art
Various prior art vibratory separators and shale shakers have one or more upper screening decks positioned above one or more lower screening decks. Although some fluid flows through the upper deck(s) to the lower deck(s), often upper deck(s) are positioned so that an exit end of the upper deck(s) is above part of a lower deck. In such a situation, fluid can flow directly from an upper deck to a lower deck without passing through screening, screens, or screen assemblies on the upper deck. In some circumstances, e.g. at relatively high fluid flow rates, fluid flowing from an upper deck to a lower deck can create a water barrier on the lower deck which impedes the desired movement of solids on the lower deck to an exit end of the lower deck. Such a fluid flow can also wear out part of the lower deck prematurely, resulting in poor performance and operation down time to fix or replace part of the lower deck.
The present inventors have recognized this long-standing problem and have recognized that there has long been a need to deal with it.